Tenma Matsukaze
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is the main protagonist of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He is a midfielder and later became the captain for Raimon when Shindou got hospitalized. In the Chrono Stone series, he became a midfielder and captain for Tenmas, Raimon, Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 03, Chrono Storm and Shinsei Inazuma Japan (alternate timeline). In the Galaxy series, he was chosen to be a midfielder and captain for Japan's team, Inazuma Japan. After the truth was revealed behind the FFIV2, he became a midfielder and captain for Earth Eleven. Appearance He has a normal height and body build, brown hair which are shaped like whirls of wind or wings, his bangs are parted at three strands and has big metallic blue eyes and he is not shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though he has been seen wearing his pajamas, which are blue in color with white stripes; he wears it before he goes to sleep. Ten years ago, it can be seen that he used to wear a reddish shirt with dog picture on it, long yellow sleeves, blue pants and pair of gray shoes. Also in his flashback (around five years ago) he wore a white t-shirt with orange star on it, a yellow hoodie, blue pants and white and navy blue trainers. Despite this, he is seen wearing a dark pink shirt with blue shorts in the first opening theme of the anime. In a poster scan for the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, his casual clothing is a white and navy blue jacket design. Underneath, he has a lime-greenish shirt, and his pants are blue. Personality He is shown to be a nice, friendly and caring person, usually happy and willing to help the ones who need help and wanting to protect his teammates. Tenma is usually energetic, optimistic and he always stands up for what is right. He is also seen to be a dog lover. His love for soccer started about ten years prior to the series, when Gouenji saved his life. Tenma is very passionate about soccer; in this instance his attitude towards it is comparable to Endou's. Besides, he is always shown to be happy when he sees the former Inazuma Japan player, since he has a lot of respect for them as shown when Endou Mamoru came to Raimon and as well as a few other appearances. Tenma is also the relative of Kino Aki. Tenma is optimistic and stands up for what he believes in. He is friendly, caring, respectful, eager, never doubts anyone, and has a unique "healing" quality that he shares with Endou and Fideo. He's also a soccer freak like Endou. He has a habit of training so hard that he ends up hurting himself but he doesn't mind it, if it can help the team and to become stronger, which makes him some sort of replica of Endou. He also tends to be persistent and rather noisy in his desire to help others. This caused some of his teammates to be annoyed by him at first. Hissatsu *SH Mach Wind *OF Z Slash *OF Kazaana Drive *SH Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane *SH God Wind *SH Fire Tornado DD (wtih Tsurugi) *OF Aggressive Beat *DF Spiral Draw *OF Soyokaze Step *DF Wonder Trap *SH Black Ash (Mixi Max with Shuu) *SH Zero Magnum (Mixi Max with Shuu) *OF Ou no Tsurugi (Mixi Max with King Arthur) *SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou (Mixi Max with King Arthur) *SH Evolution (with Shindou and Tsurugi) *SH Fire Tornado TC (wtih Tsurugi and Kinako) *GK God Hand W Keshin *Majin Pegasus (until Episode 39 (GO)) *Majin Pegasus Arc (and Armed) *Majin Pegasus Arc R (and Armed) Soul *Horse (until Episode 42 (Galaxy)) *Pegasus Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Optimists Category:Male Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded